Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3x+1+3-7x}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3x - 7x} + {1 + 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-10x} + {1 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10x} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $-10x+4$